Sea King
Sea Kings are sea creatures which are generally much larger than normal sea creatures. They are found in great numbers along the Calm Belt around the Grand Line, although in rare occasions they can be found in other places throughout the world. Appearance Sea Kings consist of radically different physiques and builds, so unique that no two individual Sea Kings have been recorded as being of similar build. They are serpent-like in appearance. Some may have arms and legs and one particular sea king even was noted to look like an oversized frog. Despite this, they are normally different enough to be determined from other types of sea monsters. "Lord of the Coast" is one of the smallest Sea Kings seen in the storyline, yet is still quite large in comparison to most other sea monsters. Little Garden had two large rocks that are actually the skulls of two dead Sea Kings. These skulls are far larger than the island's volcanoes. Personalities They are classified in the One Piece world as a type "C" creature, which is the "Big Savage" group of creatures. They will attack anything that comes within reach of them and are savage predators. In the storyline, they were seen as sea monsters who attacked without mercy and were ruthless, which led many to fear their strength and presence. Their depiction within the storyline, however, did not fully display their true nature until the Fishman Island Arc. They are far more intelligent than the storyline had initially lead the reader to believe. When they were summoned to Fishman Island, they acknowledged that Luffy was a strong human, but more remarkably acknowledged that if they were any later than they had been, the Island would have been saved, but Noah destroyed. They also do not seem to be above lending their strength to those who need their help. Curiously enough, these Sea Kings seen were the exact same group that were first shown, when the crew unintentionally entered the Calm Belt, that were assumed to be hostile at the time. Powers and Abilities Sea Kings make trade and travel difficult for anyone trying to cross the water where they are found as they are exceptionally fierce and strong compared to many other sea creatures. They are powerful predators and attack unprovoked with no fear or signs of backing down, the only exceptions was in the cases where they themselves were the hunted. Cases have arisen where some islands in the Grand Line close to the edge of the Calm Belt (their natural breeding ground) have ended up getting almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. Most other creatures in the ocean fear the Sea King, with the notable exceptions; * Only the strongest of ships, captains or S-Class level Mages can take on a Sea King. Confrontation with one by all but a few humans is inadvisable and is considered nothing short of suicide. The fishman Jimbei also acknowledged the danger Sea Kings posed, when he summoned whale sharks into the calm belt, thus proving at the very least fishmen are also aware of their potential threat. Many characters, such as Franky, see the act of killing one a sign of strength and achievement. Their perception, however, can be easily fooled by Seastone. When something is covered in Seastone, they will not notice the object at all, as they'll mistake it for the ocean. The marines use that for their advantage and cover their ships with Sea Stone to avoid being attacked by Sea Kings. Vice Admiral Momonga implied that Sea Kings cannot be fooled for very long, though and that they'll eventually notice the ship anyway. History Trivia *"Sea-King" was a term given to powerful Viking pirates. Category:Animal Species